


hand to hand, lips to lips

by buckfxckbarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, aaron and daryl are in love, aaron's first cigarette, daaron, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckfxckbarnes/pseuds/buckfxckbarnes
Summary: aaron smokes his first cigarette
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 12





	hand to hand, lips to lips

they were laying in their bed. aaron was between daryl's legs, back pressed to daryl's chest. he was half asleep. daryl was lazily smoking a cigarette (aaron had become accustomed to the smell. it's become something that brings comfort to him, if he's honest). 

they were bare-chested, shirts discarded in the summer heat, even so early in the morning. daryl's hand unoccupied by the cigarette was running through aaron's hair. 

"'f you keep doin' that, 'm gonna fall back asleep." his voice had a gravelly, sleep-filled drawl. his eyes were already falling shut. daryl just lent forward to press a kiss to the man's head. 

aaron woke half an hour later, now on his stomach between daryl's thighs. his arms were wrapped around his boyfriend's waist and his head was rested on his stomach. daryl's hand was still in his hair. he sighed and laid there for a moment before flipping back onto his back. he kept his head on daryl's stomach. he reached up and took daryl's left hand in his right. daryl's own right hand had another cigarette trapped between his pointer and middle fingers. 

aaron watched as daryl brought it to his mouth. he watched as the other man's cheeks hollowed as he inhaled. he felt his chest fall as the smoke seeped out between parted lips. aaron swallowed. 

daryl looked at him as he took another pull. he held the smoke in his lungs for a moment, then leaned down and pressed his lips to aaron's. he parted his lips slightly and slowly let the smoke seep into aaron's mouth. aaron inhaled and held the smoke as best as he could. he'd never smoked before. it hurt his chest a little. 

when daryl pulled away, aaron kept his eyes closed and tried to exhale the smoke slowly. he only coughed slightly.

he opened his eyes to see daryl taking another pull and watching him. 

aaron went for the cigarette with the hand that wasn't occupied with daryl's and took it just as he'd seen daryl do hundreds of times before. he brought it to his lips and inhaled, keeping his eyes locked with daryl's as he did so. he exhaled with more confidence this time. it still hurt his chest some, but he didn't cough. 

daryl's lips quirked up as he took the burning cigarette back. he took a long drag, then snuffed it out in the ashtray on the side table. 

he pulled another out of his pack. struck a match. lit the end. took a pull. passed it to aaron. 

that's how each smoke was from that morning forward. passed between two lovers. the smoke danced from hand to hand, lips to lips. 


End file.
